<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mortal Kombat; A Second Chance by No1_Special</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683900">Mortal Kombat; A Second Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1_Special/pseuds/No1_Special'>No1_Special</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But there's a reason for it, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Out of Character, Physical Therapy, Second Timeline, Why Did I Write This?, shit author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1_Special/pseuds/No1_Special</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With everything taken from her in the wake of Shao Kahn's invasion, Mileena finds her world view shattered and no purpose to live for.<br/>With a chance to regain something from her old life, she'll do anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A blonde walked down the corridor with clear purpose, she had long blonde hair tied back in pony tail and blue eyes that commanded respect, she wore a short sleeve dark grey t-shirt with a black combat vest, she had armor plating on her forearms, she wore dark brown cargo pants and black combat boots to complete the look.</p><p>Turning round the corner to the observation room looking into the prisoner's room she approached the man on watch "How's our 'guest' doing?"</p><p>"She's been very uncooperative and aggressive to anyone who enters the cell" he answered "in short, no change from when she was brought here initially almost a year ago lieutenant Blade"</p><p>"Well I'll be going in for interrogation soon" the lieutenant replied.</p><p>"Are you sure that is wise Sonya Blade" a rather deep voice spoke up from the shadows, stepping forward was a tall man in white robes with a blue gi over it and a straw hat on his head, "Shao Kahn is dead after all, we do not know what she will attempt to do"</p><p>"I'm afraid we have no choice Raiden" Sonya replied "as you said yourself Quan-chi has turned our friends into his slaves, our guest here may have information because last we checked Quan-chi had ties to Shao Kahn"</p><p>"I see your point Sonya Blade" Raiden conceded "and what of the possibility she has no information?"</p><p>"Then we learn more about Outworld's infrastructure and who is likely to take the throne now"</p><p>Nodding at her plan Raiden followed the lieutenant to the sealed door that led into the cell, after stepping past the boundary and shutting the door behind them, the two turned to face one of the corners of the room, occupying it was a woman wearing a straight jacket to restrain her.</p><p>The room was a bare white and no furniture with the exception of a plain twin cot bed pushed into the corner, with the room's main occupant sat on top of it.</p><p>She didn't react to the people entering and kept her head down, her dirty black hair covering her face, though you could slightly see a mask covering the lower half of her face, through the space between her hair.</p><p>"Mileena" Sonya said to the woman, receiving no response, Sonya took a step forward "Mileena, look at me"</p><p>At the demand, Mileena raised her head slightly, to meet the lieutenant's eyes revealing the hard material mask with a small opening in the front for food "What is it you want now?" Mileena asked, her voice raspy from lack of use, "come to gloat about father's defeat?"</p><p>"What was Quan-chi's involvement in Shao Kahn's plan" Sonya demands, ignoring Mileena's question, "and I want the truth of what you know"</p><p>"And why should I tell you anything, when I will receive no reward in return" Mileena snaps glaring at the lieutenant and god.</p><p>"You would do best not to antagonize us Mileena" Raiden replies sternly, a small spark flickering in his hand.</p><p>"Or you will do what?" Mileena asked "Kill me?, torture me?, deny me food or water? You have nothing to threaten me with thunder god"</p><p>"Enough!" Sonya yelled "if that is truly the case Mileena, how about this" the lieutenant sighed already regretting her decision "If you cooperate and tell us what Quan-chi's involvement was, I will answer any questions you may have"</p><p>"Are you sure that is wise?" Raiden asked, not taking his eye off the restrained woman.</p><p>"It is the quickest route to the information we need" Sonya replied "well Mileena?"</p><p>"How many questions will you answer?"</p><p>"That depends on how well you cooperate with us" Sonya answered "provide me with the answers I want and we'll see about doing the same"</p><p>"And how would I know you won't just change your mind, when you have what you want?" Mileena asked, clearly annoyed at her lack of power.</p><p>"You won't, just as I won't know if the answers you're giving are truthful" Sonya replied "now do we have an agreement?"</p><p>"I lack any other choice, so I accept" Mileena agreed reluctantly.</p><p>"What was Quan-chi's role in Outworld's plan?" Raiden asked, keeping up a stern look.</p><p>"The sorcerer's role was to resurrect Sindel in Earthrealm, so father could come to Earthrealm under the reason of retrieving her" Mileena answered, already annoyed by the deal she agreed to.</p><p>"And what else?" demanded Raiden, not content with the answer.</p><p>"I don't know any other objectives he was given" Mileena retorted "I last saw him the throne world before fighting the masked man from Earthrealm"</p><p>"What happened in the throne room?" Sonya asked.</p><p>"Father sacrificed that fool Shang Tsung to empower Sindel" Mileena answered, before looking at Raiden "He was angered by you killing Motaro"</p><p>"That explains why she was so powerful" Sonya muttered "so you don't know anything else about Quan-chi's involvement?"</p><p>"The only other thing I know about Quan-chi is that father promised the souls of the souls of killed Earthrealm Warriors to him as payment" Mileena answered "is that all?"</p><p>"Tell me, who would rule Outworld in Shao Kahn's absence?" Sonya asked after a second of thought.</p><p>"I am father's declared direct heir" Mileena answered with a sneer "there are no others such a strong claim, and we will crush you"</p><p>"Outworld suffered losses, in their invasion" noted Raiden "so continued battle would not do you much good"</p><p>"If you have no more questions" Mileena started "It's time you answered mine"</p><p>"Very well a deal is a deal" Sonya replied "you complied so I'll answer a few questions"</p><p>"What did you mean when you muttered about Sindel?" Mileena asked.</p><p>"Sindel attacked us in a temporary base, and killed our comrades" Sonya answered sullenly.</p><p>"Is that why sister's boyfriend is not here?" Mileena pressed with sliver of glee in her voice "Oh poor Kitana mourning the loss of that human"</p><p>"Hold your tongue! I will not stand for you mocking Liu Kang's memory" Raiden snapped "and Kitana is dead as well"</p><p>"You lie!" Mileena yelled immediately, eyes wide in shock, ignoring the sudden pain in her chest "Kitana would have not died so easily, father would not have allowed it"</p><p>"It's true" Sonya replied, reaching behind her, she revealed a slightly dinted and bloodstained battle fan.</p><p>"That cannot be real I refuse to believe it, when I see father next he will make you suffer" Mileena denied further.</p><p>"Shao Kahn is dead, punished by the elder gods for his attempt to merge the realms" Raiden retorted.</p><p>"No! lies!, I refuse to except father or Kitana's death" Mileena shouted, her breath shaky "These tricks will not go unpunished!"</p><p>"Enough of this!" Raiden snapped, stepping forward, placing his hand over Mileena's head, his palm sparking.</p><p>"Raiden don't!" Sonya yelled, before the electricity left his hand, darting into Mileena's head.</p><p>Mileena screamed as the lightning impacted her forehead, burrowing through her skull and entering her mind, flashes of events she wasn't present for played before her eyes, the elder gods refusing to aid, seeing the bodies of their fallen comrades, the shamen's sacrifice, Kitana dying in Liu Kang's arms, the accidental murder of Liu Kang, the elder gods descending and Shao Kahn's death.</p><p>Stepping back Raiden turned to face Sonya "I transferred my memories of what happened to her mind, she will be unable to deny the truth now"</p><p>"I didn't know you could do that" Sonya stated skeptically "but warn me next time"</p><p>"Very well, but I must go for now to gather our allies, I will be at the Sky Temple if you are in need of my assistance" replied Raiden before disappearing in a flash of lightning. Turning back to the woman on the bed, Sonya was shocked at the sight.</p><p>Mileena was rocking back and forth, muttering to herself, her breath, short and rapid, "No it can't be true, it can't be" she denied as she tried to fight the facts, "Kitana is… dead" the thought caused a voice in her mind to cry in agony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Breaking Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People don't react well to realizing they've lost everything and for someone unstable the reaction is unpredictable.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena sat on the provided bed in her cell, a memory from the thunder god playing on an endless loop in her mind, she'd memorized every detail and yet it seemingly hurt more each time, the more she tried to deny the confusing storm of emotions inside her, the more the detailed the memory would be.</p>
<hr/><p>Mileena sat motionless when the military officer came in carrying a tray of food, nor did she react when he brought out the foldable stool from under his other arm, as he sat down, still holding the tray he sighed.</p><p>Slowly picking up a forkful of the mashed potato, Mileena did not react when the food was brought to her face, the officer pushed utensil into the prisoner's mouth, watching as she did not react beyond a swallow, the officer returned the fork to the plate to repeat.</p><p>The officer thought back to what had happened a year ago, when the woman had been interrogated by lieutenant Blade and Raiden, whatever happened had seemingly broken the woman's strong will, in less than an hour she went from aggressive and hostile to completely unresponsive.</p><p>This did not stop him from being cautious when he entered the cell with her food, he remembered her almost glowing orange eyes, they shone with such fury, but now the were almost unrecognizable, her eyes were now dull and empty.</p><p>When the officer had finished, he stood up and grabbed the stool, he cast another glance at Mileena before walking out of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>In the fiery darkness of the Netherrealm, undead warriors stood before their master, ready to receive their orders, "Master Shinnok has informed me it is now time to strike" spoke Quan-chi "he has allowed Raiden to muster some kind of defense and now wishes to crush it under foot"</p><p>"Quan-chi, if I may request" Kitana spoke up "the special forces have my second battle fan and I'll need it to be at my best"</p><p>"Very well you may go and retrieve it" Quan-chi replied "I trust you know the price of failure Kitana?"</p><p>"Yes I do"</p>
<hr/><p>Sonya let out a tired breath, she'd just finished sparing with Johnny Cage in order to improve their combative abilities, as much she disliked his cocky attitude, she couldn't deny he was a tough fighter and the stronger they were, the easier it would be to protect Earthrealm.</p><p>Reaching for her bottled water, she was surprised by the sudden ringing of her work phone, grabbing it she answered to hear a panicked voice, "Lieutenant Blade! we're under attack!" a crash was heard in the background "we need backup at alpha HQ, the individual is in blue and wielding a fan!"</p><p>Sonya's eyes widened at the description, "Cage get Raiden, and come to alpha HQ" she ordered, before lifting the phone to her ear "I've sent for back up and I will arrive soon, retreat for now"</p>
<hr/><p>Kitana let out an annoyed sigh as she dispatched another soldier, continuing down the corridor, a door labelled surveillance caught her eye, kicking the door with enough force to break it down, she strolled into the office.</p><p>Looking around she saw it was empty, but the display monitors were still active, walking up to the desk she looked at the various screens, seeing multiple hallways like the one she'd just come through until she saw the door to the evidence locker, deciding that it was most likely where her other fan was she turned to leave, however just as she took her first step something caught her eye, looking at the monitor she saw it was labelled <em>'Cell 1A'</em>, but what really caught her attention was the individual on screen "Mileena" she muttered, leaving the room Kitana felt herself chuckle.</p>
<hr/><p>Mileena sat in the cell unmoving from her place on her bed, her eyes staring emptily at the floor, she didn't respond when the door was viscously slammed open, stepping forwards Kitana stood before her clone "Look at you, you're pathetic Mileena!"</p><p>At Kitana's words, the prisoner responded for the first time in months, looking up with her unfocused eyes "...S-sister..?" she wheezed though her dry throat, she shuffled to the edge of her bed, "...Sister… is it… really you..?" feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes, she attempted to hug the Edenian.</p><p>Before Mileena could even put her full weight on to her legs, Kitana backhanded her sending her to the ground, almost whimpering at the sudden pain, Mileena hadn't even noticed the restrictive mask she'd been wearing had broken, revealing her mouth full of razor sharp fangs, as she looked up to Kitana's face, Mileena's eyes widened when her eyes met the other woman's.</p><p>Kitana's once kind brown eyes were now twin orange orbs that glowed with a desire for cruelty, her lightly tanned skin was now an ashy grey and her attire was now a twisted reflection of what it used to be. "On your feet Mileena!" Kitana barked "You can look me in the eyes when I kill you"</p><p>Mileena instead backed away as best she could, eyes wide and on the verge of hyperventilating, Kitana gained a wicked smile at the state Mileena was in "I said on your feet!" Kitana yelled, causing Mileena to visibly flinch, slowly Mileena backed up to the wall, placing both feet level to the floor, the restrained woman pushed, actually releasing a pained yelp Mileena collapsed onto the floor.</p><p>Attempting to stand up again Mileena quickly suffered the same result as her legs gave out, gasping in shock Mileena fell to her side "M-my legs" she said breathlessly "they… won't-" Mileena was interrupted when a boot impacted her stomach, causing her cough violently as the air was forced from her lungs.</p><p>"Did I say you could speak?" Kitana asked, before kicking her clone again, she smirked cruelly at Mileena's chocked cries, "You really are pathetic Mileena", Kicking the prisoner again, she rolled on to her back gasping for air, before the revenant's boot came down on her stomach, hard, Mileena turned her head sideways before coughing loudly, letting blood leave her mouth, before she could even recognize the taste of her blood, Kitana's boot came crashing into her face with a sickening crack.</p><p>Mileena whimpered in pain, unsure what exactly broke with that last kick, "S-sister… why?" she muttered, as tears freely flowed down her face, mixing with the blood around her mouth.</p><p>"You think you have the right to call me your sister" Kitana said in anger "You are nothing more, than another monstrous creation of Shang Tsung" Kitana bent down, her hand wrapping around Mileena's throat, slowly rising and forcing Mileena into a sitting position, Kitana drew one of her fans "I think it's time I put you out of my misery"</p><p>"Freeze!" a strong female voice shouted from the cell's doorway, releasing her grip, Mileena dropped to the floor with a thud, Kitana turned, seeing a familiar woman in the doorway.</p><p>"Hello Sonya" Kitana greeted with false politeness "Don't mind me, I'm just taking care of a little trash"</p><p>"What are you doing here Kitana?!" Sonya demanded, readying a combat stance.</p><p>"I'm simply retrieving my fan" Kitana answered, drawing said fan "And cleaning up this mess", she turned pointing the bladed tips of the fan at Mileena, who had lost consciousness.</p><p>"I didn't know you for long Kitana, but I knew you weren't needlessly cruel" Sonya said taking a step forward "I'll give you one chance to surrender"</p><p>"Hmph" Kitana huffed "killing you here would achieve nothing, besides you have bigger problems to come Sonya" Kitana slashed the wall with her fan, opening a portal to the Netherrealm, "Goodbye for now" Kitana walked to the portal, stepping on Mileena in her stride, the portal closing behind her.</p><p>Quickly reaching for her work phone and hitting the speed dial "I need medics in the cells quickly"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I encourage any and all comments or discussion about the chapters and the story at large.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Purpose in Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reeling from the violent encounter with her sister, Mileena thinks on what she said and that means for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena's eyes snapped open as she awoke with a gasp, before immediately shutting her eyes again from the light in the room, opening her eyes slowly Mileena saw an unfamiliar ceiling above her and felt a bed beneath her, as she attempted to sit up, she found she couldn't move her arms or legs, moving her eyes down she saw restraints on her wrists pinning them to the bed frame and assumed her ankles were in a similar state.</p>
<p>Slowly feeling came back to her as did her most recent set of memories, "...Kitana" she mumbled, before an ache came to both her chest and face, looking down again, she could see a bandage going across her nose.</p>
<p>'<em>What happened to Kitana? She died and it is undeniable' </em>Mileena wondered <em>'I need answers but who could give them to me?' </em>Mileena released a small sigh of frustration <em>'Wait that woman, what was her name… Sonya that's it, she was there when Kitana...' </em>Mileena thoughts trailed off as the memory resurfaced and the ache in her chest grew.</p>
<p>"You really are pathetic", "You think you have the right to call me sister", "You are nothing more than another monstrous creation of Shang Tsung", "It's time I put you out of my misery" Kitana's words echoed in her mind, each one hurting more than any of her kicks, the ache in her chest growing to become an unbearable agony, against her will Mileena could feel tears forming in her eyes.</p>
<p>'<em>Is she right? I was made to replace her'</em> Mileena thought <em>'but every fight I've entered, I've lost' </em>Mileena didn't even try to stop her tears at this realization <em>'I lost to Kitana in the Flesh pits, Jade beat me on that Outworld beach, Those humans on the bridge during the invasion defeated and even that masked man bested me when it was two on one in the throne room'</em> Mileena could feel her will breaking as she listed her failures <em>'I really am pathetic'</em></p>
<p>Mileena was brought out of her self-loathing when she heard a door open and a set of feet walking towards her, an unfamiliar woman entered her line of sight, the woman looked at Mileena in surprise.</p>
<p>"Are you my executioner?" She muttered flatly, unable to stop the flow of tears that blurred her vision.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you're conscious, considering your injuries" the woman replied, seemingly not hearing Mileena's question "They were rather worrying" the woman lifted a notepad "Three cracked ribs, one of them broken, a broken nose, a concussion and internal bruising"</p>
<p>"Don't act as if whether I live or die matters to anyone" Mileena snapped "I'm a prisoner of war"</p>
<p>"And I'm a doctor!" the woman snapped back "and that means I swore an oath to save lives, so your prisoner status is meaningless to me"</p>
<p>"Then what of the restraints on my arms and legs?" Mileena questioned.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant's orders" she answered "She was certain you'd be hostile, but there isn't much you could do in your condition"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You've suffered from severe muscle degeneration" she answered "it's a wonder you even survived the beating you took, then again your… unique biology might have been a factor"</p>
<p>Mileena laid still processing this new information, "But still your oath is pointless here" Mileena spoke up, surprising the doctor, "I am a pathetic copy of a warrior princess, a perversion of natural life"</p>
<p>The woman was stunned at these words, going completely against what little she knew of Mileena, instead of sharp threats of a fierce warrior, she heard the emotionless words of a broken woman.</p>
<p>"I will keep my oath, because you are alive" she slowly replied "the circumstances of your birth don't matter, it is what you do with the gift of life that determines what you are"</p>
<p>"My entire life has been spent in combat!" Mileena snapped "Combat was the only thing I was made for and I cannot even win a fight" Mileena took slow breaths "Kitana was right, so either finish me or leave"</p>
<p>As the doctor reluctantly left the room, Mileena sank back into her thoughts, on Kitana's actions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sonya Blade walked through the halls of the base, her thoughts focused on the start of Shinnok's invasion, and the damages he's caused, as well as Raiden's distrust of Outworld's new leader Reiko Kahn.</p>
<p>She was soon brought out of her thoughts as she saw a woman stepping out of the infirmary with a sad look on her face, Sonya decided to find out the issue.</p>
<p>"Is there a problem doctor?" She asked with a professional tone.</p>
<p>The woman jumped as if she hadn't noticed Sonya's presence "Oh hello lieutenant, I was just seeing to a patient"</p>
<p>Sonya's features softened "Who was it? and when did it happen?"</p>
<p>"Oh lieutenant, she's not dead well I mean not physically" she answered, muttering at the end.</p>
<p>"What do you mean doctor?" Sonya asked, confused with the muttering.</p>
<p>"Well lieutenant she is awake and responsive" she answered "but she seems emotionally broken"</p>
<p>"Who is it Doctor?"</p>
<p>"It's Mileena" the woman answered, surprising the lieutenant.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Sonya asked visibly confused.</p>
<p>"Yes ma'am, do you wish to see her for yourself?"</p>
<p>"Lead the way"</p>
<hr/>
<p>'<em>Why was she so unlike herself?'</em> Mileena thought to herself remembering the encounter, Kitana's words hurting more then her blows <em>'But do I really know her?'</em>, before the memories drag Mileena deeper into negativity she heard the door open and steps coming toward her.</p>
<p>"Have you changed your mind and decided to finish me?" Mileena asked to blurry figure in her vision.</p>
<p>"Hello Mileena" a different voice then the doctor spoke, blinking away the tears still obscuring her vision Mileena saw it was Sonya Blade stood in front of her.</p>
<p>"What happened to Kitana?" Mileena demanded, but there was no will or force behind her voice.</p>
<p>Sonya was shocked by the emptiness of her voice "Kitana was enslaved by Quan-chi" she answered.</p>
<p>"But Kitana died!, the thunder god's memories showed me this!" Mileena snapped, breathing heavily.</p>
<p>"Quan-chi didn't just take the souls of Earthrealm warriors, but everyone who died in the Earthrealm invasion" Sonya answered "Earthrealm and Outworld, he took them all"</p>
<p>"So they twisted were twisted to serve his will?" she asked.</p>
<p>"From what we can gather, yes" Sonya answered honestly "You wouldn't happen to know where he could be hiding do you?"</p>
<p>"All I know is that he has a fortress in the Neatherrealm, why?"</p>
<p>"We need to try and capture him, alive" the lieutenant replied.</p>
<p>"Why capture instead of Kill?" Mileena asked.</p>
<p>"Raiden thinks we can reverse Quan-chi's enslavement" Sonya explained "But we'd need to capture the sorcerer alive"</p>
<p>"So Kitana can be saved?" A spark of hope appearing in the hybrid's voice.</p>
<p>"We could save everyone he took" said Sonya before looking her in the eyes "You want in don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm going to save my sister"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I fully encourage all comments and discussions on this story, I like hearing people's opinions on my work.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Road to Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena learns the extent of her body's condition and what seperates her from the others around her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I think that it is a very bad idea" Johnny argued "you can't be serious Sonya?"</p><p>"Look I don't like it either, but let's face it we need all the help we can get" Sonya responded "besides she needs to go through extensive physical therapy before she can even begin to help".</p><p>"Sonya do you believe she can help?" asked Kenshi, he was a man of average height with short, dark hair and a red cloth covering his eyes, he had a black bodysuit with red highlights, a sash with a dragon on it and a pauldron on his right shoulder and black boots and knee pads.</p><p>"If she is anything like Kitana or Jade, she'll be a lot of help" Sonya answered "but we can't rely on her for now".</p><p>"Fine, but can I say I don't like the idea of bringing the butterface in?" said Johnny.</p><hr/><p>"Easy now, don't push yourself too hard" the doctor scolded, as Mileena struggled to sit up, she watched the patient ignore her, sighing she helped Mileena sit up, noticing the way she flinched at the doctor's touch.</p><p>Mileena stared in shock and horror at the state of her limbs and how skinny they were, her arms in a worse state then her legs, they twitched as she attempted to move.</p><p>"Stop" the doctor ordered, Mileena freezing in place at the volume, before turning to the other woman, "Thank you, my name is Dr Lewis and I've been placed in charge of your recovery".</p><p>"How long will it take?" Mileena asked uncertainly, turning to stare at her limbs.</p><p>"From what I've seen, it could take years" Lewis answered, Mileena's head snapped back to stare her in the eyes, "But your biology may change that".</p><p>"I'm hungry" Mileena mumbled.</p><p>"I don't doubt that" the doctor replied "but you won't be able to keep a lot down at the moment".</p><p>"Oh okay" Mileena spoke quietly, with her head down.</p><p>The doctor let out a long sigh "I'm not saying this to be mean" She spoke softly "this is for your own good so you can recover".</p><p>"Thank you" Mileena muttered.</p><hr/><p>"She's recovering this quickly?" Sonya asked the doctor with clear disbelief in her voice.</p><p>"Yes, and I am just as shocked as you are lieutenant" Lewis answered "she shouldn't be on her feet within a month, granted she still needs support when walking but still..."</p><p>"Still that recovery speed is impressive" Sonya replied "I might have to her DNA analyzed, anything else?".</p><p>"Two things actually" Lewis started "One, anytime there is a mirror in her room, she'll do something to either obscure or break it, and two, the moment she built enough muscle in her arms she tore off the bottom of her shirt off, she's been wearing it like a mask outside of meal times".</p><p>"Interesting… I'll see about getting her clothes returned to her" said Sonya "and get that mirror removed".</p><p>"That should cheer her up" the doctor sighed with a small smile "she acts like a child sometimes, but she behaves at least".</p><hr/><p>Mileena paced back and forth in her room, leaning heavily on the crutches provided to her by Dr Lewis, she kept her pace constant despite the complaints from her limbs, she was walking towards her bed when the door behind her opened with an almost inaudible creak, turning to see who it was, Mileena stumbled, falling harshly against her bed.</p><p>Sonya walked in just in time to see Mileena land on her bed and smack her head against the wall "You okay?" she asked politely.</p><p>"I'm fine" Mileena snapped rubbing the back of her head, not realizing her makeshift mask had slipped, she soon noticed that the lieutenant was holding something, "What's in the box?".</p><p>"Dr Lewis said you've been good, and you need cheering up" Sonya replied not addressing the question "So your old clothes have been cleaned" she answered, shaking the box slightly "However I'll ask for blood sample before I give it to you".</p><p>"Why?" Mileena whined.</p><p>"Because I said so" Sonya answered harshly, noticing the other woman flinch at the tone, "We're trying to understand you and how you're body works" the Military officer said softer tone, "Now will you give a blood sample?".</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it" Mileena agreed "now can I have it?".</p><p>Sonya sighed before marching across the room and placing the box on the bed's free corner, before stepping back.</p><p>With the energy of a kid on Christmas, Mileena tore lid off the box before throwing it across the room, instantly she withdrew her mask from inside, she reached for the makeshift veil she'd made out of her shirt only to notice it had slid from her face and was now resting on her collar bone like a neckerchief, almost immediately she turned away from Sonya and slid her mask over her head.</p><p>When she turned back to face Sonya, her face properly covered, she eagerly looked back in to the box "Wait, where are my weapons?" Mileena asked.</p><p>"We'll give your sai back when you've fully recovered".</p><p>"Okay" said Mileena sounding like she was pouting, reaching back over she pulled her hot pink attire from Outworld, her eyes lit up slightly before Sonya took it from her "Hey!".</p><p>"No, just no" Sonya replied "I understand showing a body you're proud of, but this is ridiculous" The blonde then gestured to the windows in the suit "And this offers no protection in combat".</p><p>"So do have to keep wearing this?" Mileena asked, pointing to the jogging pants and torn t-shirt exposing her midriff that she currently wore.</p><p>"Those are for your recovery, they're light and comfortable" Sonya answered "I'll let you keep your boots" Mileena's eyes lit up again "But you should let your leg muscles recover more before you walk in them".</p><p>"Fine" Mileena agreed, placing her boots at the end of her bed.</p><hr/><p>Mileena sat up on her bed, tired from sleep as the door to her room creaked open.</p><p>"Good morning Mileena" Dr Lewis said politely as she walked in carrying a clipboard and a small case "Because you agreed to it yesterday, I've come for a blood sample, but I thought we could update your file first".</p><p>"My file?".</p><p>"The information we have on you" Lewis explained "so we know how to best help you in the future".</p><p>"Okay" Mileena agreed.</p><p>"I guess we should start with the basics" Lewis stated simply, sitting down on a chair brought in the day before "Is Mileena your full name?".</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>"How old are you?" the doctor asked, only receive a confused look, "I mean when were you… made?".</p><p>"I don't know" Mileena answered clearly thinking "when was Outworld's tournament?".</p><p>"Roughly two years ago now" Lewis answered.</p><p>"I think a bit before then" Mileena replied, not noticing the look shock on the doctor's face, "My earliest memory is from around that time".</p><p>"You're only two?!" she practically shouted, eyes wide "I think we should schedule a psychiatrist for you".</p><p>"Okay" Mileena responded not understanding the other woman's panic.</p><p>"I think I should collect that blood sample and we can finish this some other time" the doctor decided "could you hold out your dominant arm please" Mileena complied holding out her left arm.</p><p>Reaching into the small case she brought with her, Lewis grabbed the syringe with one hand and Mileena's wrist with the other hand, "Now this may sting a little, but try the hold still please" she lined the needle with the crux of Mileena's elbow, before breaking the skin.</p><p>Mileena winced slightly, gritting her teeth behind her mask, looking away until it was over, she felt Lewis pull away before pressing something down where the needle went in, looking down she saw a small plaster.</p><p>"There we go, no problems" Lewis said softly "I think that will be all for today Mileena".</p><p>"When can I start training?" Mileena asked the now leaving doctor "I need to get stronger".</p><p>"Soon Mileena" She answered "soon".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is a new chapter for you all and as always I encourage all comments and critique.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Struggle builds Kharacter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena refusing to sit still, keeps pushing herself to get into fighting shape.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena grunted as she pushed her body up off the floor, before slowly lowering herself back down, repeating the process she could feel her arms ache in protest, ignoring it she went for another push up, with a pained yelp her arms gave out, leaving her drop hard against the floor, gasping she rolled over on to her back, trying to catch her breath.</p><p>Sitting up Mileena looked towards the door of her room, thinking over the last couple days of her recovery and how Dr Lewis had been acting differently around her, she knew the woman was stressed from what she had heard Earthrealm was at war with the Netherrealm, however Lewis had been treating her like she was made of glass.</p><p>Hearing the ever so slight creak of her door Mileena looked up to meet the eyes of Dr Lewis and Sonya Blade as they marched in, "Good morning Mileena" Lewis greeted gently "how are you feeling today?"</p><p>"Pent up" Mileena answered "I want to get of here"</p><p>"Are you willing to fight with us?" Sonya asked.</p><p>"I don't know" the Hybrid answered simply "I want to save Kitana that's all, if I have to fight with you, fine"</p><p>"Major Blade, she has only been recovering for little over a month" Lewis interjected harshly "that is hardly an appropriate question to ask"</p><p>"Doctor, we are at war" she replied sternly "not only would Mileena be able to help, you've stated how fast she has been recovering and she has expressed a strong desire to help" stepping forward, she offered a hand to help Mileena off the floor "We have to have to get you back in combat shape, so I'll have a practice match with you and see where you are"</p><p>"Okay" Mileena replied taking the blonde's hand and pulled herself to her feet "can I have my weapons back then?"</p><p>"Let's just see how you handle hand to hand first" Sonya answered "If you can be trusted you can have your sai"</p><hr/><p>Mileena panted heavily through her mask as she stared Sonya down, who looked unfazed by the fight they were having, with a yell Mileena charged in with a left hook, as Sonya ducked underneath it, Mileena smiled under mask, launching her right knee at the blonde's face.</p><p>Sonya caught Mileena's knee with one hand and grabbed her ankle with the other, taking the hybrid off balance Sonya kicked her other leg out from under her, Mileena let out tired grunt as she hit the floor.</p><p>"That's enough for now" Sonya said sternly.</p><p>"But I… can still..." Mileena wheezed, trying to get up.</p><p>"No that's enough" Sonya enforced "If you overwork your muscles it will do more harm to you in the long run, so rest and recover"</p><p>"Why am I so weak?" Mileena asked pitifully.</p><p>"You're not weak" the lieutenant replied "anyone else I know wouldn't be able to walk, let alone fight in your condition" walking over she offered a hand to the woman on the floor "Just take your time to get into fighting shape and train your mind in the meantime"</p><hr/><p>Mileena kept staring at the books placed in her room, someone dropped them off yesterday after her match with Sonya and put them on a foldable table in the corner, she didn't know they were about as they all looked the same to her, with dull covers and pages covered in text.</p><p>Standing from her bed, Mileena walked across her rather small room, only containing her bed pushed against into the back corner and a single foldable desk and chair, pulling the chair back she sat down looking a the books she was probably expected to study to 'Train her mind'.</p><hr/><p>Dr Lewis walked down the corridor looking down at her tablet, telling her to come down to the research lab and that it was important, stopping she scanned her ID card to unlock the door.</p><p>Stepping inside she walked over to the desk the analyst was hunched over, clearing her throat she caught their attention "Why did you call me down here Smith?"</p><p>"Ah, hello Allison I thought you might want to hear something I discovered about Mileena's blood sample" Smith answered "because her blood is unusual to say the least"</p><p>"What do you mean unusual?" Allison asked confused.</p><p>"Well I may need more regular blood samples to confirm my hypothesis" the researcher replied "but she has two types of white and red blood cells and this is just speculation but from what I can tell the two types are attacking each other"</p><p>"Wait what is your theory here?, her body is killing itself?"</p><p>"No from my research her DNA is semi-unstable" Smith answered "in the sense she go through some drastic appearance changes in the future"</p><p>"So you want me to keep an eye on her? And see if she'll agree to give… weekly blood samples?" the doctor asked.</p><p>"More like, every two weeks and not for very long" they answered "If my theory is correct it won't take long to find evidence to prove it, until then it's just a theory"</p><p>Dr Lewis nodded before turning to leave "We'll see, now if you'll excuse me I have to go"</p><hr/><p>Lewis stepped into Mileena's room only to jump as a book impacted the wall next to her, turning to where the book came from she saw Mileena clearly annoyed, glaring at the book she threw, like it had offended her personally.</p><p>"Are you okay Mileena?" Lewis asked, picking the book up off the floor, noting it was an introduction to martial arts.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Mileena huffed, still glaring at the book.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" the doctor asked walking over to Mileena "You don't have to but I'll listen if you want" Mileena proceeded to mumble something Lewis couldn't hear, "I'm sorry could you repeat that, I didn't hear you"</p><p>"I said..." Mileena started an embarrassed blush covering her face "I can't... read it"</p><p>"Wait what" Lewis responded clearly shocked by this answer "you can't read, I thought you could"</p><p>"I can... just not this" Mileena replied "it's different in Outworld"</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not insulting you, I was just surprised" Lewis responded, holding out the discarded book "here I'll help you learn"</p><p>"...thank you"</p><p>"There's no shame in asking for help when you need it Mileena" Lewis smiled.</p><hr/><p>Mileena sprang back to her feet, rushing towards her opponent, she threw a left hook which was ducked under, smiling under her mask she flipped over her opponent, the moment her feet touched the floor she span around for a roundhouse kick, only to fall as she was swept off her remaining foot.</p><p>"You're getting better Mileena" Sonya said breathing heavily, offering a hand to the downed hybrid.</p><p>"I still need to get stronger" Mileena huffed, sitting up she looked at her hands "Why are we training unarmed?, shouldn't I be training with my sai?"</p><p>"I'm gonna be honest, a lot of people here are still weary around you" Sonya answered "but I'll try and get someone to help, in fact I might know someone"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter is here setting the building blocks for Mileena's future, and as always I encourage all comments and discussion you may have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Personal Konnections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena meets new and strengthens the bonds she has with the people around her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena was in her room doing push ups but her mind kept going back to previous conversations with Dr Lewis, "There's no shame in asking for help when you need it Mileena" the words echoed in her head "Easy now, don't push yourself too hard" Mileena stopped her push ups the memories distracting her "Do you want to talk about it?, you don't have to but I'll listen" these words hit Mileena hard emotionally as she hugged her knees "Are you okay Mileena?"</p><p>Mileena involuntarily choked back a sob as tears pooled in her eyes <em>'Why am I crying?' </em>she thought as the tears started to fall <em>'I'm not hurt and I'm not sad'</em> she buried her face as much as she could in her knees, her as body shook from her sobs.</p><hr/><p>Dr Lewis often wondered what each day would be like when she came to talk with Mileena, however none of her imaginings could have prepared her for when she opened the door to her room and saw Mileena curled into a ball on the floor crying.</p><p>Dropping her professionalism she rushed across the room and embraced the crying girl in a hug, she noticed that Mileena stiffened at the physical contact but continued to stroke her hair and whisper reassurances to her.</p><p>Slowly Mileena stopped shaking and relaxed in Allison' grip, the doctor sighed as her breathing evened "What's wrong Mileena?" she asked as gently as she could.</p><p>"I don't know" she answered, the tears still flowing "I just started crying and I don't understand why"</p><p>"Well don't worry about it for now, okay?" Lewis responded calmly "when you find an answer let me know and we'll talk about it"</p><p>"Thank you" she mumbled, looking down at the floor "… will you help me read?"</p><p>"Sure"</p><hr/><p>Mileena stood in the training room she was directed to for her regular practice, looking around at empty space around her, she was confused as normally Sonya was waiting for her ready for physical training, deciding to at least warm up in preparation if there was going to be any training.</p><p>The hybrid started a leisurely jog around the outer wall of the room, trying to keep an even pace and not ware herself out too quickly, she thought back to one of the books Lewis helped her read "Count your breathing, if your breaths are shorter than two seconds you're pushing too hard" keeping the countdown in her head until she started to tire, slowing down she remembered the next step "At the end of run, walk at a casual pace with your hands behind your head"</p><p>Catching her breath back, she never noticed someone enter the room "You've already got a head start on your exercise" Sonya's voice called out, startling the hybrid and causing her to stumble.</p><p>"Oh you're here, who's this?" Mileena asked realizing she wasn't alone.</p><p>"This is Kenshi, who's agreed to help with training" Sonya answered, holding out a black case "You might need these"</p><p>Reaching out and taking the offered case, she opened it to reveal her sai, Mileena stared down at the familiar weapons, carefully running her hand down them like old friends before staring back to the military woman "Thank you" she said in a quiet but grateful tone.</p><p>Surprised at both the response and tone, Sonya stared at her in shock before nodding "You're welcome Mileena, now Kenshi will be training with you today"</p><p>Turning towards the sword wielder, Mileena raised an eyebrow at his appearance "You're blind?"</p><p>"Yes, however do not dismiss me as incapable" he responded calmly, taking a couple steps away from the hybrid "Now whenever you're ready?"</p><p>Understanding exactly what he meant, Mileena drew her sai from the case before handing the now empty case back to Sonya, gripping the familiar hilts of her weapons she walked forward, taking a deep breath.</p><p>Mileena moved forwards, left sai pointed ahead for a straight stab, Kenshi quickly drew his katana smacking her wrist with the flat of his blade, following the momentum of her hand heading toward the floor, she flipped intending to bring an axe kick down on her opponent's head.</p><p>Soundlessly Kenshi leaned back slightly letting the attack harmlessly miss him, he then launched his free hand forwards catching the still airborne Mileena with a palm strike.</p><p>She gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs and hit the floor with a hard thud, slowly she rolled over and got back to her feet "H-how did you?" she choked out breathless.</p><p>"I told you not to dismiss me" He chided "now, again"</p><p>Tightening her grip she dashed forwards towards the swordsman, as he raised his guard Mileena dropped down, sliding across the floor to sweep his legs out from under him, Kenshi in response gave a small hop, dodging above her attack he slashed his katana downwards, seeing this Mileena thrust her sai upwards catching the blade between the prongs.</p><p>"Good" the blind man complemented before pushing against her guard making her stumble back, he then planted a knee in her stomach, staggering her enough to free his sword, next he slammed the hilt into her temple.</p><p>Mileena fell back clutching her head, letting out low growls of pain, glaring at the blind man.</p><p>"You should calm down" he admonished "unfocused anger will only cost you" he lightly touched his blindfold for emphasis "When you fight for your life, you must use everything at your disposal"</p><p>Mileena pondered his points, she waited in rising to her feet once more, closing her eyes for a moment of concentration she felt a spark inside herself, jolted back to reality.</p><p>"Mileena what was that?" Sonya said clearly shocked "You literally just glowed pink for a second"</p><p>"I don't know, I just felt this spark inside me" she answered placing a hand on her chest.</p><p>"It felt like sorcery to me" chimed in Kenshi drawing attention "a similar kind of feeling I have with my telepathy and telekinesis"</p><p>"Can you teach me?" she asked in a hopeful tone.</p><p>"I don't know" he answered plainly "the only advice I can give, is to meditate and clear your mind"</p><p>"Thanks Kenshi" said Sonya firmly "we'll have to figure this out as we go, for now however Mileena I need you to come with me"</p><hr/><p>Following the blonde down corridor Mileena grew more confused as she'd never been in the area she was currently in, Sonya stopped at a particular door.</p><p>"Mileena welcome to the firing range" she said stepping inside "I'm going to teach you how to use a gun, but you need to know I'm sticking my neck out for you"</p><p>The hybrid was shocked at this "Why?" she mumbled, clenching her fists.</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why are you 'sticking your neck out for me'?" she asked, trembling slightly.</p><p>"Because 1) if you're trained you can help us" she answered "and 2) you clearly need help"</p><p>Mileena froze at the second statement, unable to process that she was being helped because she needed it, "Thank you" she responded.</p><p>"You're welcome, now come here" she guided the inexperienced girl to the booth, picking up some earmuffs and safety goggles "You may want to put these on first"</p><p>Mileena complied, doing as instructed before turning to her temporary instructor, only to see a pistol being presented to her "Here, this is a 9mm standard issue firearm, you grip it like so"</p><p>Copying the example given she held the grip tightly, listening carefully given to her she disabled the safety before pointing it at the target a distance away, she almost pulled the trigger before Sonya warned her about the noise, adjusting the provided earmuffs and pulled the trigger, only to miss the target.</p><p>"Okay readjust and try again" doing as instructed she stared down the gun barrel and fired again, grazing the edge of the target this time, Mileena continued with the process steadily getting closer to the center of the target, she only stopped when the gun clicked.</p><p>"Okay that means you've used all of your ammunition" Sonya stated "you need to eject the current magazine and replace it with a new one" the blonde then proceeded to give a demonstration on how to do so.</p><p>Copying what she saw the other woman do, Mileena reloaded and took aim once more, she repeated the task slowly but surely improving her aim with the firearm given to her, when she finally hit the target center she cheered, surprising the military officer next to her, brushing this off Sonya congratulated her on hitting the target.</p><hr/><p>Sitting in her room Mileena was thinking back to the training session she had today with Kenshi, remembering the spark she felt earlier, she felt incredible and powerful, like she could take on the world, shaking her head to dismiss that thought she closed and tried searching for this inner magic she might have.</p><p>"I'm coming Kitana"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas everyone, I pushed to have the chapter out for the winter holiday this year, so 2 chapters in one week woo hoo.</p><p>As always I Encourage all comments you have on the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kall to War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Battle approaches and Mileena must fight whether she is ready or not.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena angrily paced in her room, tempted to launch the chair into the wall, she was frustrated because in the past week since that training session with Kenshi, she hadn't been able to call forth that spark she felt inside no matter what she had tried it hadn't worked.</p><p>She turned at the sound of her room door to see Dr Lewis, she offered the older woman the sole chair of the room before sitting down on her bed with a slight huff.</p><p>"Something is clearly bothering you today Mileena" Lewis observed "you might feel better if you talk about it"</p><p>"Its just..." she hesitated "when I trained with the swordsman, I drew out this kind of power inside me and I haven't been able to do it again", she looked down sadly "I'm beginning to think it was just a..."</p><p>"Listen Mileena, I'm not a fighter so I don't quite understand what you mean" she admitted "but I don't think it was a fluke" seeing her patient's stunned expression, she smiled "It must have happened for a reason Mileena, you'll figure it out eventually"</p><p>"Why are you so kind to me?" she mumbled.</p><p>"'Why am I so kind to you?'" Lewis repeated with a thoughtful sigh "Well I... I guess I still can't get over your age and that when I look at you I see a little girl with no-one to look out for her" she smiled at Mileena's bewilderment "I think you could use a haircut"</p><p>"I'd like that"</p><hr/><p>Mileena lunged forward with her sai in thrust towards her opponent, in response he smacked the flat of his blade against the prongs of her weapon, expecting this she swung her other sai's prongs to lock his sword in place and using the built up momentum to ram her shoulder against him knocking him to the floor.</p><p>"Well done Mileena" Kenshi complimented from his place on the floor, he smiled as he sat up "You are very strong physically, and now you're starting to show a good use of strategy"</p><p>"Thank you" she replied sincerely, after helping him off the floor, Mileena ran a hand over the back of her neck, no longer was her an unkempt overgrown mess, it was cut down to shoulder length and her fringe framed her face, only slightly covering her right eye.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" the blind swordsman asked.</p><p>"No I'm fine" she answered "just a new haircut"</p><p>"Okay then" he paused, before turning to face the door "I think we won't be able spar again today"</p><p>Mileena was about to question him when the training room door opened to reveal Sonya Blade in combat attire "Good you're both here, come with me" she gestured them to follow before turning around to leave.</p><p>"What's happening?" she asked as she jogged to the door.</p><p>"The Netherrealm has launched attacks, portals opened around the country" the blonde replied "we need to respond"</p><p>"Any idea where they're going?" Kenshi asked.</p><p>"Raiden contacted me and told me about the Sky Temple" Answered Sonya "I think we'll need all hands on deck"</p><p>Mileena decided it was time to object "I don't think I can fight in this"</p><p>"You won't be" Sonya replied "we've got enough spare gear, that you can use for now"</p><hr/><p>"I still don't think this suits me" Mileena said clearly unsure, looking over herself, she still had her regular mask on and her hair was unaltered, she was wearing a white t-shirt with a short, dark Special Forces jacket, covering her legs was a pair of black cargo pants and matching combat boots.</p><p>"We're not going for style" Sonya replied "get your weapons and come with me"</p><p>Nodding Mileena grabbed her sai and the gun issued to her, before following the blonde, she paused as she saw Dr Lewis standing in the corridor.</p><p>"Be careful Mileena" she said solemnly.</p><p>"I will" the hybrid replied, with a nod "Thank you"</p><p>Catching up with Sonya, the two exited the base and started walking to the helicopter waiting for them, Johnny Cage stood next to the door before calling out to them "We gotta go"</p><p>Mileena noticed how different his appearance since she last saw him in Outworld's Koliseum, now he was wearing a dark green military vest and brown cargo pants with plenty of pouches around his waist, black military boots and bandages around his hands with an arm-guard on his left arm.</p><p>Sonya nodded to him as she stepped aboard, Mileena was about follow her example but Cage held up a hand to stop her "Wait a sec" he started, looking directly at her "Sonya is taking a chance on you, so don't blow this"</p><p>"I won't"</p><hr/><p>Mileena couldn't help but look out of the open side doors at the ruined city with a sense of guilt, thinking about the damage she helped cause two years ago, she was disturbed from her self reflection when Sonya and Cage walked over from the cockpit.</p><p>"Alright. You have the rendezvous coordinates" she stated calmly "Edge of the forest. From there we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple"</p><p>"Where there's an angry former Elder God and his devils waiting for us" Cage chimed in.</p><p>"Gods. Portals, Flying Demons..." one of the soldiers remarked with a slight chuckle.</p><p>"Blind guys with magic swords..." Cage piped up finishing the thought.</p><p>"The world has changed" said Kenshi, amsused at the actor's jab at him "For the worse if we do not expel Shinnok from Raiden's temple" he continued in a more serious tone "He means to poison Earthrealm's lifeforce. The Jinsei"</p><p>"And we're not gonna let that happen" Sonya commanded.</p><p>"Mileena, Kenshi and I appreciate the Major allowing us to join you" Cage spoke up "We're happy to help kick Shinnok's bony ass back to the Netherrealm" nearby explosions quickly drew everyone's attention, Sonya and Johnny quickly rushed to the front of the aircraft, with Mileena and Kenshi following close behind.</p><p>The group watched a the helicopters around them were shot down one by one by giant fireballs, "You gotta land this thing!" Cage said urgently, before the pilot could do anything however, a familiar chained kunai smashed through the windscreen and impaled the face of the pilot and dragged him out.</p><p>"You can land this right?" asked Mileena clearly uncomfortable at the pilot's death, Sonya didn't respond, only grabbing the controls.</p><p>Turning around she saw the ninja clad in yellow and black, "Scorpion?" she said in surprise as she saw him retrieve his swords from the soldiers' bodies, spinning around he launched a fireball that collided with Kenshi, knocking him into the back of Sonya's seat.</p><p>"GET OVER HERE!" he yelled throwing his kunai at Cage, acting quickly Mileena smacked the knife with her sai, Cage nodded at her assistance before dashing forwards and planting a kick directly in Scorpion's chest, for a moment Mileena saw a green glow coat the actor.</p><p>Grabbing the chain off the floor, she pulled the ninja closer, seeing the opportunity Cage grabbed Scorpion's Gi and slammed him into the walls of the helicopter, shrugging off the damage he threw a right hook towards Cage's face.</p><p>Seeing the attack coming, the actor blocked with his arm-guard and brought up his other arm to protect the right side of his face, keeping an eye on the ninja's right arm, his parried a gut shot and side stepped the roundhouse kick and jumped throwing a punch at the back of the spectre's skull.</p><p>Seeing the yellow clad warrior stumble forwards, Mileena made her move, launching a kick, it connected painfully with his chin making him stumble back towards Cage, who in response smashed his interlocked hands onto the ninja's skull, dazing him and knocking down onto his knees.</p><p>Rushing past her Kenshi tackled Scorpion, sending them both out of the helicopter's side door, Scorpion reacting quickly grabbed the handrail by the door, the blind swordsman clinging to his leg to avoid plummeting to the ground below.</p><p>Hearing a sound akin to shattering glass, Mileena and Cage turned to back of the helicopter to see a second ninja standing over the corpses of the soldiers, this one clad in black and navy blue, before they could react he tossed one of the headless bodies at them.</p><p>Ducking under the body, Mileena briefly heard an exclamation of "Gross" as Cage pushed away a severed head, looking back up she saw the enemy form a sword out of ice.</p><p>"Sub-Zero?" she said confused, as when she had last seen him during the invasion he had been cyberized, dismissing the thought, she saw him charge forward for horizontal swing, acting quickly she intercepted his attack, trapping the blade of ice between the prongs of her sai, pulling her weapons apart she shattered the sword and planted a firm boot in the ninja's chest knocking the wind out of him.</p><p>Swiftly she launched her knee at his masked face, however he had recovered in time to grab the oncoming limb before it make contact, already feeling the cold invade her leg she brought the pommels of her sai against his temples, the pain making him drop her knee and immediately clutch his head.</p><p>As she dropped to the floor she saw Cage step over her and launch a kick at her opponent, as this was happening before her, she heard a screeching tear of metal, seeing Scorpion re-enter the helicopter she rolled over onto all fours.</p><p>Leaving the cryomancer to Cage, she launched a rising uppercut taking the yellow ninja by surprise, continuing her attack she stabbed her sai into his shoulder before throwing him out the open side door, glancing to check on Cage, she saw him perform a perfect split and punch the revenant in the balls, who was then enveloped in blue glow and hurtled out the back helicopter by Kenshi, who had finally climbed back inside.</p><p>Hearing the rattling of a chain she turned and Scorpion who had climbed back inside after using his kunai as a grappling hook, before she react Cage ran past her and tackled the assassin out the door he just climbed through.</p><p>Feeling the helicopter lurch downwards, Mileena turned to see Sonya fruitlessly tugging at the controls and ground getting closer through the windscreen "Get out, I need to land this thing" Sonya commanded, deciding not to argue she dived out the side door, rolling when she hit the ground she saw the helicopter she was just in crash soon after.</p><p>"The end is near" Scorpion said from behind her, turning around she saw the ninja glaring at the actor, who in response took up a fighting stance.</p><p>"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" Cage taunted, he made eye contact with Mileena before glancing to the crashed helicopter, understanding what he meant she turned and sprinted towards the wreckage.</p><p>Getting to the crash site she saw the helicopter was still in decent condition, hopping inside she could see the military woman slumped over the controls and the blind swordsman slowly standing up in the back with the soldiers' corpses.</p><p>Rushing over to Sonya, Mileena could tell she was still breathing, gently as she could she pulled the Major out of her and dragged her towards the opening, glancing towards Cage she saw him running towards them, having no doubt beat Scorpion, before he could call out to them he was suddenly frozen in place by an ice blast hitting his back.</p><p>"Look after her" she told Kenshi, who had made his way over to the women, rushing towards the frozen actor she could she Sub-Zero walking forwards with another ice sword in hand, sprinting past the thawing actor she drew her sai and clashed blades with the assassin once more.</p><p>"Where's Quan Chi?" she grunted snapping the blade with her sai again.</p><p>"Far beyond your reach" he replied, giving her a knuckle sandwich, regaining her footing she glared at him.</p><p>Sub-Zero slid forwards leaving an icy trail behind him, jumping to the side, his fingers grazed her sleeve, spinning around she planted a kick on his left shoulder blade, sending him tumbling forwards, the assassin rolled and leapt to his feat firing tiny icicles at her in the process, Mileena blocked the ice as best as she could but could still the cold cuts forming on her arms.</p><p>Sub-Zero stopped the barrage and fired an ice ball at the hybrid intending to freeze her in place, seeing the attack coming she safely ducked underneath it she soon leapt from her low position towards the ninja, she saw him brace himself before throwing her sai at him as a distraction, the ninja formed a shield of ice stopping the blades in place, throwing her fist into the glacial guard she cracked it and pushing the cryomancer off balance.</p><p>Crouching low she launched a sweeping kick which he dodged with a small jump, continuing with her momentum threw an uppercut that shattered the shield in his arms, grabbing both of her now free sai with one hand she smashed the pommels into his masked face hearing his nose crunch on contact, deciding to copy Cage's move she performed the splits to lower herself to the ground before throwing her free hand forwards to punch him in the balls, she then swept his legs with her sai taking his legs out from under him.</p><p>Seeing the cryomancer go down she breathed a sigh of relief "I can reach further then you think" she said sternly as she slowly got back to her feet<em> 'How does Cage do that so easily?'</em> she thought to herself as she made her back to the rest of the group.</p><p>Sonya and Kenshi had gotten out of the helicopter and walked over to Cage by the time she made it over to them, "Thanks for the save" said Cage as she approached.</p><p>"Y-your welcome" Mileena replied stunned at his gratitude "Where do we go now?"</p><p>"This way" commanded Sonya, following the Major's lead she started walking down the wrecked street.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is another chapter and as always I hope you all comment your thoughts on the Chapter.</p><p>The Outfit Mileena is wearing is Sonya's outfit from "Deadly Alliance" and her haircut is her default MKX hair.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Storming the Temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Special Forces head towards the Jinsei chamber and the invading Elder god, while Mileena starts to have self doubts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena quietly followed behind Sonya and the other soldiers they had rendezvoused with at the forest's entrance, "Good, stay low and stay quiet" Sonya ordered, nodding Mileena drew the gun she was given before leaving the base.</p><p>Walking slowly she could hear the snow crunch under her boots, with the soldiers marching past her Mileena looked at Sonya who moved forward with confidence and purpose, releasing a sigh she continued onwards.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Kenshi asked in a whisper.</p><p>Turning towards the blind man Mileena thought his question over "I'm not sure if I'm ready to face her" she answered "Kitana I mean"</p><p>"I can understand, given what I have heard of your previous… encounter" Kenshi replied after a small pause "However you must remember how much you have grown since then"</p><p>"Thanks"</p><p>Hearing the soldiers pick up the pace, they soon came to a clearing with demons throwing monk corpses on to a burning pile, taking cover behind a tree with the others she looked over to the Major for a signal, only to watch her and Cage's eyes widen in shock, looking towards the hoard she saw two darkly dressed figures with glowing yellow eyes she remembered from Kitana.</p><p>"Jax..." Mileena barely heard Cage's shocked whisper, looking to the second group she shared a look with Sonya which she assumed was the signal, however as the group rose to advance forward a portal opened behind them.</p><p>Seeing the Netherrealm demons march forward, led by another revenant with war paint over his face, an open sleeveless vest with a single pauldron covering his right shoulder and dark rapped arm guards and a tomahawk in each hand.</p><p>"Nightwolf!" Kenshi exclaimed, as the revenant raised his right tomahawk into the air radiating red lightning, taking aim Mileena fired at the demons that charged forward, catching a couple of them with her shots.</p><p>Just as her pistol clicked empty she glanced around the battlefield, she saw Kenshi fighting Nightwolf katana to tomahawk, the soldiers were standing their ground against the demons, Sonya had run off to engage Jax and Cage was kicked to the ground by another revenant ninja, this one clad in a dark grey, who Cage identified as "Smoke"</p><p>With her decision made, Mileena rushed forward and planted a harsh kick on the ninja's unsuspecting back, knocking him onto his stomach and away from the actor, who nodded in thanks before springing to his feet and going to assist Sonya.</p><p>Her opponent then dissipated in a cloud and reappeared next to her throwing a punch which she just barely managed to block, pushing him back she watched him take a combat stance "So you have decided to die first" he taunted.</p><p>Drawing her sai she launched herself towards him, aiming for a right thrust at his torso, he side stepped only to struck by a back hand as she followed his movement, pressing the attack she drove her knee into his gut before continuing with a headbutt.</p><p>Stumbling back, Smoke glared at her, rushing forwards he launched palm strike at her face only to turn his arm into smoke at the last second, making Mileena cough and leave her guard down for strong gut punch knocking the remaining air from her lungs, before she could recover a swift roundhouse sent her to the ground.</p><p>Ignoring her aching jaw she sent a sweeping kick at his ankles, seeing the ninja hit the dirt she sprang back to her feet before stomping on his chest, hearing his choked gasp she dived onto him and smashed her fist into his masked face, both cracking his mask and knocking him out in the process.</p><p>"I have something to do first" Mileena said with a slight cough, standing up she saw that the enemies were gone for now, knowing she needed to hurry she grabbed one of the pistols from a downed soldier and jogged over to the cave where rest of the special forces had gathered.</p><p>As she approached she heard Cage comfort Sonya "Sonya. That's not him" the Major nodded in thanks before the three of them entered the cave, as they jogged deeper various soldiers stopped and trained their guns to the enterance to stand guard.</p><p>As they reached the back of the cave Mileena saw a dead end and Kenshi walking along the wall with his Katana glowing, as Cage talked with him she stood with Sonya and aimed her gun back the way they came, however before she had chance to use it she heard Cage call out to them.</p><p>"Going Up"</p><p>"Fall back! Now!" Sonya ordered.</p><p>Mileena ran forward with a few soldiers towards the portal, Kenshi joining them halfway, taking a deep breath she stepped through.</p>
<hr/><p>Opening her eyes to the different environment, she immediately found herself being pelted by the rain, a mere blink later and she had to defend herself from a number of remaining demons were on the temple grounds, as she fired with the soldiers, Kenshi slashed at any that got too close.</p><p>"Oh shit!" Cage exclaimed as he and Sonya came through the portal behind them, taking care with her shots she put down three demons before her handgun clicked empty again, throwing the now useless firearm into the crowd she drew her sai.</p><p>"Go on ahead" one of the soldiers yelled out tossing a grenade at the horde "We got this covered"</p><p>Mileena looked over to Sonya unsure of whether to leave them or not, "Come on" she ordered "Kenshi, Mileena you two take point"</p><p>Running forwards with the swordsman she stabbed at anything that got close to the group, with Kenshi covering her two them soon made a path to the main temple, making it inside she saw the interior was empty aside from some dead monks.</p><p>"Where now?" she asked as Cage and Sonya shut the doors behind them.</p><p>"This way!" said the Major she ran deeper into the temple, following her lead they ran behind her, as the temple walls soon became those of a cave, at the end of the tunnel they were in Mileena could see a blue light.</p><p>As they approached it she saw a Netherrealm portal open next to the chamber entrance, three revenants quickly went through it along with "QUAN CHI!" Mileena called out in rage trying to speed herself up, before she could get any closer he walked through it closing the portal behind him.</p><p>"Damn it!" she cried out in frustration, as they got closer to the chamber's broken doors she heard Raiden and another man she didn't know scream, she saw a dark figure near chamber entrance.</p><p>Cage seeing him distracted kicked him straight in the back knocking him to the floor and away from the Earthrealm gods "Oh sorry ma'am" he quipped "didn't see you there"</p><p>Seeing a battered Raiden on the floor she noticed his blue gi was missing and the shoulders of his white robes were stained with blood.</p><p>"Miserable wretch! Insignificant speck of feculent scum!" the fallen Elder God yelled out, rising to his knees "How dare you!" turning around he released a blast of energy that launched Kenshi into the wall.</p><p>Slowly the gods of thunder and wind rose off the floor, all three deities looked at something on the ground before locking eyes "That is mine!" Shinnok declared.</p><p>With a yell Raiden launched a bolt of lighting and the other god made a dash to the side, only to be hit with the same energy that took Kenshi down, looking where he was going Mileena saw a golden amulet with a green gem in the center, as she turned to look back at Shinnok, her instincts screamed at her to run.</p><p>Sonya opened fire on the Elder God, only for him to deflect the bullets with wave of his hands, seeing as the bullets were useless against him she threw the rifle aside.</p><p>"Ready?" she asked Cage.</p><p>"As always" he answered before the both of them charged at the dark god, but as they threw a multitude of kicks and punches at him, he deflected them with seemingly no effort before jump kicking the both of them in the face, knocking Cage back a few steps and Sonya to the floor.</p><p>Snapping out of her fear induced paralysis Mileena charged into the fight, as Shinnok continued to deflect Cages attacks he rolled his eyes at Mileena's charge, he launched a bolt of his tainted magic at her with his free hand only to be deeply surprised as she continued unhindered.</p><p>Mileena grit her teeth as she thrust her sai at Shinnok, who simply grabbed her wrists in a tight grip before sending his knee into her gut, winding her, he then kicked her straight in the jaw, sending her to the ground in a daze.</p><p>She looked up just in time to see Cage telekinetically thrown across the room, following his flight path she saw Raiden and Sonya running towards the amulet on the floor, only for Shinnok to blast it with his dark magic, sending both of them to the floor once more.</p><p>Rising to her feet again she attempted to punch the Elder God, only to be stopped as he created a giant skeletal hand trapping her in a painful grip, releasing pained growls as she attempted to break free, she pushed back with all the strength she had.</p><p>Glaring up at Shinnok, she saw he was staring a Sonya and was preparing more magic in his hand concentrated enough that she could feel it, with renewed resolve she pushed back harder against the trap she was in, not noticing the pink aura sparking to life around her.</p><p>With a series of sickening cracks she managed to break free of the hand, collapsing to her knees in exhaustion, she looked to Sonya only to see Cage dive in front of the attack coated in a rich green glow.</p><p>"I'm not sure what just happened to me" he said looking at his hands in confusion, before glaring at the Elder God "But I do know this..." rising fully to his feet "You don't even think of hurting her!"</p><p>Cage ran at the Elder God much faster than before sending a kick to his mid-section, Shinnok raised his arm catching the attack but was unprepared for the actor to jump and kick him in the face with his other leg, spinning in the air Cage safely planted his feet on the ground, making a throwing motion his glow focused into his hand and was soon launched at the Elder God.</p><p>Stumbling back from the force of the projectile the pale man growled before sending a bolt of magic at Cage, the actor raised his arms in defence his glow shining brightly on his arms as it dissipated the hostile energy, Cage realizing he was fine smirked before sliding across the floor leaving faintly green after-images before kicking the Elder God in the stomach, seeing his opponent winded Cage did the splits for his signature nut punch before using his free hand to catapult his boot into Shinnok's face.</p><p>Seeing the pale man hit the floor with a hard thud he smirked "You really are a fallen Elder God" Cage stood ready to continue the fight as Shinnok angrily rose to his feet.</p><p>"Johnny Cage the amulet!" Raiden called out, the actor looked down to see said amulet at his feet, placing his foot on it he smirked at the Elder God before kick throwing it to Raiden behind him.</p><p>"NO!" Shinnok cried out as the thunder god caught and aimed the amulet at him, releasing a torrent wicked energy Shinnok was trapped unable to move before being sucked into the amulet with rage filled scream.</p><p>"Enjoy the new digs gramps" Cage quipped glaring at the amulet, looking over to Sonya in concern he ran over to her "Sonya?" he asked, helping her sit up.</p><p>Mileena felt a hand touch her shoulder, looking up she saw Kenshi offering a hand up, taking it the two of them walked over to the Major and actor, as they got closer they heard Raiden speak.</p><p>"Remain here. The chamber's properties will heal Sonya Blade in short order"</p><p>"Quan Chi and the others… They're gone" Kenshi said solemnly "A surge of power from within the chamber overwhelmed my senses"</p><p>"We can deal with Quan Chi later Kenshi" replied the wind god.</p><p>"We've netted a bigger prize this day" said Raiden looking down at the amulet that held Shinnok inside.</p><p>"Shinnok is trapped in that now right?" Mileena asked looking at prison in the thunder god's hand.</p><p>"Let us take the amulet to the Elder Gods" the unnamed mad suggested to his fellow god.</p><p>"They cannot destroy it" he responded "No one can"</p><p>"They might offer counsel" he supplied "Shinnok can never escape"</p><p>Accepting this idea the two gods turned to leave, leaving the mortals alone.</p><p>Glancing at Cage and Blade, Mileena grew annoyed when she saw the actor smiling "Quan Chi got away why are you so happy?"</p><p>Looking up from Sonya's unconscious body he responded: "She called me "Johnny""</p><p>Realising what he meant she calmed down, taking a deep breath she looked to the exit "What happens now?"</p><p>"When Sonya wakes up she'll think of something" Cage answered "so relax for now"</p><p>Deciding that was some good advice she sat down but for a reason she couldn't understand she felt better then ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy new year everyone, hopefully this one will be better and as always I encourage all comments you may have.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Change of Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The battle for now is over, Shinnok has been sealed away and Quan Chi has escaped into the Neatherrealm and Mileena's goal feels further then ever.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mileena wake up" said Kenshi, shaking her shoulder.</p><p>Opening her eyes the hybrid saw she was still in the Jinsei chamber "When did I-?"</p><p>"About an hour ago" the swordsman interrupted "Sonya woke up a few minutes ago and left with Cage" he offered her hand up, which she accepted "we'd best catch up"</p><p>"What happens now?" she asked, walking to the exit.</p><p>"We need to help take care of the remaining demons" Kenshi answered calmly "After that we need to figure out what to do about Quan Chi"</p><p>They walked in silence after that, Mileena angry they couldn't get the sorcerer and frustratied at how little she helped against Shinnok, as they exited into the fresh air she saw Cage and Sonya just ahead of them.</p><p>"Hey sleeping beauty" Cage remarked with a smirk, earning a rather annoyed growl in response.</p><p>"You ready?" Sonya asked looking at the two of them, Mileena only nodded in response.</p>
<hr/><p>When the group returned back to base Mileena felt extremely conflicted, while the soldiers and almost everyone else were celebrating repelling the Neatherrealm, she herself was just upset over the sorcerer's escape, with a rather heavy sigh she walked towards her room.</p><p>"Mileena are you okay?" came the familiar voice of Dr Lewis.</p><p>"Hi doctor" Mileena greeted, turning to face the older woman "I don't know how to feel"</p><p>"Do you want to talk?" she asked "it might help you feel better"</p><p>"I think I'd like that" Mileena answered gratefully "Can we talk in my room?"</p><p>"Lead the way"</p><p>The two women walked in a slightly uncomfortable silence before entering the hybrid's room, Mileena and Lewis sat down on the bed and chair respectably, looking down at her feet Mileena was unsure on how to start.</p><p>"So what happened out there?" Lewis asked to break the ice.</p><p>"We saw people who died in the invasion and had to fight them" Mileena started "I didn't see Kitana and I don't know what I'd do if I did" she paused to take a breath "I'm trying to get stronger, but what if goes like it did last time I saw her?"</p><p>"It won't" Lewis answered, Mileena looked up at her as she said this, tears forming in the corners of her eyes "You're not alone Mileena" with those words a dam broke letting the tears fall, reaching out Lewis pulled Mileena into a hug.</p><p>They stayed in silence for a short time as Mileena relaxed in her arms, "Thank you" she mumbled with a sniffle "A lot of people died and I couldn't stop it" Mileena sighed "and now I'm back at the bottom of the food chain because Cage has some kind of power that allowed him beat Shinnok!"</p><p>Allison didn't say anything and just ran her fingers through Mileena's hair, slowly she felt the younger girl calm down, when she was certain the hybrid was fine she started to pull away, only for Mileena to hold on in a tight grip.</p><p>"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" she asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Sure" Lewis smiled looking down at her "Mileena, I'd like to ask you something"</p>
<hr/><p>"Did you want to talk to me doctor?" Sonya asked as Lewis walked up to her.</p><p>"Yes..., well you see…, I've been thinking..." she nervously scratched the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact with the Major.</p><p>"Doctor" Sonya spoke up, immediately drawing Allison to look her in the eyes "There's nothing to worry about just say what's on your mind"</p><p>"I don't think it's good for Mileena's mental health to live on this base full time" Lewis said, clenching her fists.</p><p>"I understand what you mean" Sonya replied "however I don't think it will be easy to find somewhere for her, given the damage from both the Outworld invasion two years ago and the chaos the Netherrealm just caused"</p><p>"I'm offering for her to stay with me" Lewis declared.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"I'm in charge of her recovery and that means more than just her physical health" Lewis looked down for a second "she's just a child and she needs someone to help her"</p><p>"You've come to care for her haven't you?" the Major asked, seeing Lewis' point.</p><p>"Yes I have" Lewis smiled "and I... I want to help her in any way I can"</p><p>"You'll have to help convince the higher ups of this"</p>
<hr/><p>"Sorry I'm still trying to understand" said Mileena as she sat back on the bed in her room.</p><p>"I'm offering for you to stay with me" Lewis repeated "you've been cooped up in this military base ever since… well since the Outworld invasion"</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"You could use a change of scenery" she joked, only to see Mileena not laughing "I won't lie to you Mileena, I've come to care about you, alot more than a doctor does for a patient and I don't think its healthy for you to be in this place full time, you need a place you can call home and I'm offering you a place in mine"</p><p>"I… I don't know what to say" Mileena mumbled.</p><p>"You don't have to say yes or no" Lewis replied "just do what you feel is right and I'll support you"</p><p>"I… I want some time to think about it" Mileena said looking at the floor.</p><p>"Okay take all the time you need" Lewis said calmly "it is a big decision after all"</p><p>"I need to go and talk to Sonya about the Neatherrealm" Mileena said nervously, walking towards the door.</p><p>"We can talk later then Mileena" Lewis replied as the hybrid left the room.</p><p>Walking down the hallway Mileena was lost deep in thought<em> 'Live with Dr Lewis, away from this base'</em> she sighed <em>'why does she care about me'</em> rubbing her forehead in frustration <em>'I need to talk to </em><em>someone about this</em><em>'</em> looking up from her thoughts she saw that she was near the training room <em>'I need to clear my head'</em></p><p>Entering the training room, she was unsurprised that it was empty, Jogging around the room to warm herself up.</p><p>After finishing her fifth lap moved onto some push ups, however she couldn't get the conversation with Lewis out of her head.</p>
<hr/><p><em>'Whatever decision you make I'll support you' </em>Allison thought to herself, shutting the door to Mileena's room <em>'I think you would've liked Mileena, Hannah'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter for you all, and some questions raised, but as always I encourage all comments, discussion's and questions you may have.</p><p>Bonus Challenge: First person to correctly guess who Allison is talking about WILL be granted a cameo in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What's a Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena feels conflicted about Lewis' offer and what it could mean, luckily someone has some advice for her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena slowly pushed off the floor, her arms shaking under her weight, climbing back to her feet, Mileena found herself no less frustrated then when she started her exercises.</p><p>Growling to herself she punched the nearest wall, clutching her now aching hand, she didn't notice the small cracks she left on the structure "Damn it" she muttered slumping down against the wall, resting her head on her knees.</p><p>"Something on your mind?"</p><p>Looking up Mileena came face to face with Sonya Blade "I'm… frustrated"</p><p>"Is this about Dr Lewis?" Sonya inquired, sitting down next the hybrid.</p><p>"How did you know about that?" Mileena asked, clearly taken off guard.</p><p>"She asked me for help getting it approved" Sonya answered "she really cares about you"</p><p>"But why?" she muttered through gritted teeth "and what should I do about it?"</p><p>"What do you think about Dr Lewis?" replied the Major "do you like the idea of living with her?"</p><p>"She helped me recover from how I was before, she listens to me, even when I'm being stupid and she even taught me how to read your language" Mileena answered thinking about everything Lewis had done for her "I care about her and I feel safe around her, I even trusted her enough to cut my hair!"</p><p>"To me it seems like you see like a mother" Sonya replied, smirking a little as Mileena turned to look at her.</p><p>"But we're not related" Mileena mumbled "and I didn't feel like this about Sindel and I share blood with her"</p><p>"People don't have to related by blood Mileena" the blonde said "sometimes family are the people you choose"</p><p>"I can choose my family?" the younger woman asked in a quiet tone like the concept shattered her world view.</p><p>"I think you know what to do now don't you"</p><p>"Thank you… Sonya" said Mileena just loud enough to be heard, before leaving the training room in a hurry.</p><p>"I think that might be the first time she called me by name" Sonya remarked to herself.</p><hr/><p>"Family I choose" Mileena muttered to herself, walking back to her room <em>'It might not be my room for much longer'</em> she thought to herself.</p><p>As she walked through the doorway, she was slightly disappointed to find the room empty, looking around the room she realized just how cold it felt, the walls where bare, the bed was a little rumple with plain grey sheets, there was a foldable table and chair in the corner holding a stack of books and the only splash of colour in the room was her old boots which still sat at the end of her bed, even they seemed like they had faded.</p><p>'<em>This isn't home'</em> she thought, solidifying her decision <em>'I can't believe I forgot about my boots'</em> walking across the room and sitting on her bed and removing her loaned footwear, she looked at her old ones for a moment before reaching over and grabbing them.</p><p>Sliding them on, she observed the way they contrasted with the cargo pants she was wearing, standing up she wobbled for a minute struggling to find her balance for a moment <em>'Were they always like this?'</em></p><p>Taking a few steps around the bed she quickly realized just how much she was used to not wearing heels, sitting down and taking her boots off she stared down at them <em>'I don't want to get rid of them'</em> she thought <em>'can I get them changed?'</em></p><hr/><p>"Hello Smith, you wanted to see me?" asked Lewis walking into the research lab.</p><p>"Ah yes, perfect timing" Smith said, happily looking up from his notes "I've found out something about our foreign resident"</p><p>"She has a name" Lewis replied, clearly annoyed by the researcher's description of Mileena.</p><p>"Yes her" he continued unbothered by Lewis' response "I've been running tests on the blood sample I have and I've found her immune system is amazing, whoever made her didn't want her to get ill anytime soon"</p><p>"Interesting" the woman responded "do you have anything else to say?"</p><p>"Not really" he said looking down at his notebook "I'd like another blood sample next week though"</p><p>"I'll see if she's willing to give one"</p><hr/><p>Mileena hadn't seen Lewis for the rest of the day, she tried to distract herself from how much that fact hurt by looking through her small collection of books to try and take her mind off the subject.</p><p>One book in particular caught her eye, <em>"The Fundamentals of Fighting"</em> she read slowly, she allowed herself to smile as best she could with her features, remembering Lewis' face as taught Mileena to read 'English' <em>'You're like a sponge'</em> Lewis had remarked, the statement still confusing her a little.</p><p>Slowly going through the book in her hands, it brought up the idea that the combat itself was almost unimportant compared to information on the opponent, the environment and allies' capabilities.</p><p>Eager to make herself less of a burden she combed through all the information in the deceptively plain looking book, thinking back to the previous battles she had been in she realized all of her opponents had used the area around them to a degree, or in the case of that masked man in Outworld's throne room used the lack of familiarity between herself and the black ninja against them.</p><p>"<em>One must take in the environment as quickly as possible and assess every point that would place yourself with an advantage or disadvantage"</em> she read and tried to commit it all to memory.</p><hr/><p>Dr Lewis walked through the corridors of the base, wondering what Mileena was thinking about her offer.</p><p>As she approached the door to the hybrid's room she saw the light was still on, opening the door a crack to see inside, the view that awaited her was Mileena leaning over her desk, snoring quietly.</p><p>Stepping inside she tapped the girl's shoulder, only to receive no response, Lewis sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to move Mileena's sleeping form she picked up the blanket on the bed and draped it over the hybrid's shoulders.</p><p>"Good night Mileena" Lewis whispered before leaving the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done and the Allison storyline has obvious goal for you all to see, as always I encourage you all comment on what you think of the chapter and the story at large.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Step in a New Direction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena has her answer for Dr Lewis and a new opportunity presents itself for facing Quan Chi.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena woke up feeling incredibly stiff as she sat up from the leaning position at her desk, the blanket draped over her shoulders falling to the floor, feeling this happen she stared at the cover on the ground around her seat.</p><p>'<em>I don't remember grabbing that last night'</em> she thought <em>'Was someone in my room?'</em> Mileena started to get worried that someone was in her room while she slept.</p><p>Before she could begin to panic there was a knock at her door "Mileena are you awake?" came the voice of her caretaker.</p><p>"Y-yes I'm up" she answered remembering last night's decision.</p><p>The door swung open as Dr Lewis walked in "Good morning Mileena" she greeted "How are you?"</p><p>"A little stiff, but fine" answered the hybrid "was anyone in my room last night?"</p><p>"Oh I came by and saw you were asleep so I gave you that blanket" Lewis replied with a disarming smile.</p><p>"Oh" said Mileena feeling oddly relieved that Lewis was there for her last night, "Can I ask you something?"</p><p>"You just did" chuckled the doctor "but what do want to ask"</p><p>"Um… about what you said yesterday..." said Mileena "would you change your mind I… said yes"</p><p>Lewis smiled and took hold of Mileena's hands "Mileena, I fully meant it when I gave you the offer and I fully mean it now"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"I need to take of a couple things before you can move in though" Lewis sighed "Setting up a room, getting you some clothes and stuff like that"</p><p>"Okay, I can wait" the hybrid replied in a happy tone "I'm going to talk to Sonya about what to do next"</p><p>"Okay we'll talk later, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah" answered Mileena "thank you for everything m-Lewis" if the doctor noticed her slip up she didn't comment on it.</p><p>The two of them left the room, shutting the door behind them before waving good bye and walking down the corridor in opposite directions.</p><hr/><p>"Ma'am we're registering some odd readings over here" A man called over his shoulder, looking down at the his computer screen.</p><p>Hearing this Sonya walked over, curiosity peaked "What kind of readings?"</p><p>"They're similar to ones we've had all over the country" he answered "but here's the odd part, they're on a much smaller scale, almost missed it entirely"</p><p>"Got a location?"</p><p>"Arctika?" he said, confused "that's pretty remote, is there even anything out there?"</p><p>"I know someone who might know" Sonya stepped away, pulling out the medallion given to her by Raiden for contacting him.</p><hr/><p>The calm of the frozen wasteland was shattered as a bolt of lightning struck the ice, Raiden calmly stepped out of the electricity and looked around the area, reaching out with all his senses he could feel the taint of the Netherrealm in the air.</p><p>He calmly started marching through the snow in direction where the taint felt strongest, he idly thought through what Quan Chi could be after, infiltrate Earthrealm through an isolated region or to try and forge an alliance with the cyber Lin Kuei?</p><p>As he could feel the source of this feeling growing closer he raised his guard on possibility that this was a trap to isolate him from his allies, looking ahead he saw a figure clad in black, huddled over and clearly unprepared for the region's harsh cold.</p><p>"What is your business here?" Raiden questioned in a harsh and demanding tone, startling the Netherrealmer into turning to face him.</p><p>"Are you Raiden? God of thunder?" they asked.</p><p>"I am" the god answered "my question remains unanswered"</p><p>"I wish to speak with you" they responded "about a matter concerning Sub-Zero"</p><hr/><p>When Mileena had finally found the Major, she was sat down at a table with a stressed look on her face, "Is something wrong Sonya?" she asked claiming the seat next to the blonde.</p><p>"Maybe" she answered cryptically "we've had readings that we believe are from the Neatherrealm"</p><p>"Really, where?"</p><p>"Nowhere nearby, Raiden gone to check it out and capture who's there" Sonya answered "hopefully we can get some much needed intel"</p><p>"Is there anything else we can do?"</p><p>"Not really" she replied, placing the gold medallion on the table "Raiden will contact us if he has either killed or captured our visitor"</p><p>As if summoned by the Major's words Raiden's image sparked to life on the table "Sonya Blade, I believe I have made contact with an enemy of Quan Chi" he said "I will arrive at the Special Forces base momentarily"</p><p>"Well I suppose we should roll out the welcome wagon" Sonya remarked, smirking at the timing before standing up, a confused Mileena following her.</p><p>The two women headed towards the building's entrance, Mileena taking the time to get some answers "So where is this wagon?"</p><p>"No, there isn't one, it's just an expression Mileena" Sonya stammered "it means being there to greet people as they arrive"</p><p>"Okay..." said Mileena, pretending she understood, as the two women made it outside they came face to face with Raiden and another woman, neither of them had seen before.</p><p>She was pale woman with black markings around her eyes, shoulder length black hair with a white streak on the left of her fringe, she wore black leather corset vest with red trimmings, she had long black sleeves with her shoulders exposed and black and red leather braces, she had a red loincloth with a black symbol on it and she had high black leather boots.</p><p>"Hello my name in Sareena" she greeted "I am here to cooperate"</p><p>"Well then Sareena, what can you tell us?" Sonya asked eager for some useful information.</p><p>"I know where Quan Chi's fortress is in the Netherrealm" she answered calmly "and could help you plan an attack"</p><p>"So we can save her?" Mileena asked, hope audible in her voice "we can save Kitana?"</p><p>Sareena looked confused at the question "Who?"</p><p>Seeing Mileena's anger at the demon's confused Sonya decided to intervene "Kitana is one of our friends that has been enslaved as one of Quan Chi's revenants"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry" she apologized "but I think we can save them, Quan Chi always keeps at least one revenant at his side at all times as a bodyguard"</p><p>"We must plan carefully" Raiden chimed in "we will both outnumbered and outmatched otherwise"</p><p>"Do you know anyone who wants to go against Quan Chi?" asked Mileena, looking directly at Sareena "we need all the help we can get", Sonya looked proud of Mileena as she spoke.</p><p>Sareena thought over the question for a moment before sighing "I might know one other person" she answered "but it will be pretty risky"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to apologize to all of the readers as I tried to release this Chapter for yesterday to keep in schedule that all the other chapters so far have had and I also want to apologize that future updates for this story may become infrequent.</p><p>If anyone wants to guess who Sareena may be thinking of feel free to guess and as always feel free to comment your thoughts and criticisms on both the chapter and the story at large.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dealing with a Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mileena and Kenshi go with Sareena to talk to this "potential ally" but is it a friend or foe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena looked around at the unknown environment of the Netherrealm as she followed Sareena with Kenshi by her side, the hybrid's nerves wound tight enough for the samurai to sense.</p><p>"Mileena, I understand what troubles you" Kenshi said softly "but you must remain calm"</p><p>"I'm sorry" she apologized "I'm still trying to understand why Sonya put me in charge of this mission, I'm not even a real member of the Special Forces"</p><p>"Neither am I" he replied "but you have proven yourself to be more than trustworthy and you admitted that 'we need all the help we can get', Sonya trusts you and is giving you an opportunity to lead"</p><p>Mileena looked embarrassed at the praise, before looking toward their guide "is there anything we should know about our potential ally?"</p><p>"A former servant of Quan Chi that betrayed him" Sareena answered "the part that worries me was the pile of corpses that followed the betrayal"</p><p>"You're scared aren't you?" asked Mileena, recognizing the tremble in the other woman's voice.</p><p>"Y-yes I am" the demon admitted, looking slightly ashamed.</p><p>"Hey, it'll be okay" said Mileena, awkwardly trying to comfort the other woman "I know what it's like to be scared to face someone, but you're not alone, we're here for you and together we'll be okay"</p><p>"Well said Mileena" Kenshi remarked with a small smile on his face, before it fell into a serious frown "I can sense something ahead"</p><p>The trio moved silently towards a large rock formation, looking past it they saw a woman clad in a white kimono-like robe with gold accents and a matching belt around her waist and a wide white hat with a veil on the back of it, in her hand was a Kriss sword, the sight of it making Mileena feel uneasy.</p><p>"That's her…" Sareena muttered low enough that Mileena barely heard her "Ashrah the demon slayer"</p><p>"I know you are here, there is no point hiding" She barked in rather stern voice, the group remained silent, before the woman turned, not to face them but to catch a stone before it could hit her face.</p><p>Looking in the direction the attack came form Mileena almost gagged at the sight she saw what looked like a man with no skin with flies swarming around him, he wore green mask, a dirtied metal spaulder and black briefs, his right hand was covered by a spiked mace-like gauntlet.</p><p>"That's Drahmin" Sareena whispered to her companions "he's a strong servant of Quan Chi" her looked back and forth between to two figures, as if trying to guess who was a bigger threat "I'd heard that someone was sent to deal with her but..."</p><p>"You die today" the Oni declared before charging forward with a surprising amount of speed, he swung his club with the intent to take off the woman's head only for Ashrah to duck out of the way, predicting this the Drahmin slammed his knee into her face.</p><p>Stumbling back she was barely able to block the Oni's next swing before she was forced to sidestep away from a kick, deciding that she needed to change the tide of the fight, she sent a palm strike with her free hand towards his mask, almost fearfully Drahmin grabbed her wrist with his free hand stopping her palm, reacting quickly she slashed at his arm, leaving a deep gash in the flesh.</p><p>Undeterred he used his grip to pull her forward, slamming his gauntlet into her stomach, forcing the air from her and leaving her defenceless to his follow up headbutt, he watched with sadistic glee as she fell back with a bloody nose, her blade dropped at his feet leaving her helpless.</p><p>"We have to help her" Mileena whispered to the others.</p><p>"If Drahmin does no return, Quan Chi will surely notice" Sareena warned.</p><p>"If she dies then we came here for nothing!" growled the hybrid in response, "I'm helping her whether you like it or not" her words taking the demon by surprise.</p><p>Leaping out from behind her cover, Mileena skidded to a halt beside Ashrah her right fist flying forward and smashing into the Oni's temple, sending him back and knocking his mask off in the process.</p><p>"Who are you?" the woman in white asked, shocked at the unexpected arrival of a non-demon in the Netherrealm.</p><p>"If you can still fight, get up" Mileena yelled, pressing the advantage against Drahmin, who looked shocked at the loss of his mask, throwing an uppercut she knocked the Oni off his feet and followed up with a kick to push him away.</p><p>Skidding on his back, Drahmin rolled onto his knees and with an enraged roar he charged forward, he ran towards Mileena swinging his club wildly and throwing punches.</p><p>Mileena kept her sai sheathed, knowing they would be little help against her current opponent, she carefully moved around his strikes trying to find an opening to counterattack.</p><p>'<em>There!'</em> she thought as Drahmin overly extended his swing, stepping forward she punched him across the face making him stumble back, continuing with her momentum she thrust her knee into his stomach before headbutting the Oni, however before Mileena could move back Drahmin took her by surprise and lunged forward with a tackle, pinning her to the ground, Drahmin raised his club high, ready to bludgeon her to death.</p><p>Mileena beginning to panic managed to wrestle her left hand free of the Oni's hold, seeing the mace coming towards her face, she instinctively raised her hand and caught the weapon during its decent, she grit her teeth and held back a grunt of pain as the spikes penetrated her palm.</p><p>Glaring at her opponent Mileena was oblivious to the pink aura sparking to life around her hand, with a loud growl she started pushing him back more and more before she could completely push him off of her a familiar katana blade emerged from his head, killing Drahmin and splattering Mileena with foul smelling blood in the process.</p><p>Gagging at the odour, she shoved the body off her seeing Kenshi flicking the blood away and sheathing his sword before offering a hand up, accepting it Mileena lightly glared at the samurai.</p><p>"Why did you wait?" she asked breathing through her mouth to try and avoid smelling the blood more than she had to.</p><p>"I figured that you would like the chance to prove yourself" Kenshi answered calmly "and I believe, even had I not intervened you would have turned the tide of battle"</p><p>"Thanks" she mumbled, with an embarrassed blush under her mask, turning around to face the reason they came to the Netherrealm, Mileena watched as she set her nose back into place with a sickening sounding crunch and picked her blade up off of the floor, Mileena suppressing a shiver at the sight of the Kriss.</p><p>"I thank you for the assistance" Ashrah spoke softly "but I must ask, why have the two of you come to the Netherrealm?"</p><p>"We actually came here to find you" Mileena answered "we're planning an attack of Quan Chi and are in need of allies"</p><p>"Ah yes, the sorcerer" she responded "I was once his slave, but I awoken to his evil, when I did he tried to have me killed, but I stumbled across this enchanted blade" she raised the Kriss as example, "I have come to realise that by slaying demons and Oni I may become purified enough to escape the Netherrealm forever"</p><p>'<em>If the sword was made for that reason, why is it making me feel so uneasy?'</em> Mileena thought to herself.</p><p>"We were only able to find you thanks to some assistance" remarked Kenshi.</p><p>"Do you refer to the demon cowering behind the rock over there?" Ashrah asked rhetorically "I'll slay her and then we'll talk business"</p><p>Mileena quickly stepped into the slayers path "I don't think so" she said darkly, giving Ashrah a fierce glare "she is our ally"</p><p>"You cannot be allies with a demon"</p><p>"You're a demon yourself" Kenshi countered "you have no ground to stand on"</p><p>"I am demon yes" Ashrah admitted "but I am guided by a divine purpose, if the two of you are willing to defend demons from what they deserve, I will kill here and now so you don't fall further into corruption"</p><p>Before she even finished speaking she span around and smashed the pommel of her blade into the samurai's temple, knocking the blind man into the dirt, Mileena barely had time to draw her sai to block before Ashrah dashed towards her.</p><p>Catching the blade in her sai's prongs she diverted the weapon away from her, Ashrah undeterred launched her free hand into Mileena's face, the hybrid in turn leant into the strike refusing to give ground.</p><p>The two women pushed themselves away from each other, Mileena steeled herself before throwing one of the sai in an upward arc toward the demon slayer and dashing forward, her opponent was briefly distracted by the move before slashing her sword in a defensive manner, Mileena used her remaining sai to both catch and restrain the kriss away from herself before throwing her hand up to catch her thrown sai and brought it down on Ashrah's still unhealed nose, breaking it and knocking her back.</p><p>Capitalising on the opening she created, Mileena twisted her sai, disarming the demon and sending the sword clattering into the dirt, Ashrah lashed out with a kick to the side of Mileena's knee before pushing her away and diving for her sword, before she could grab it however it was encased in a pale blue glow and flew though the air into the open hand of Kenshi.</p><p>"Stand down!" he ordered with a scowl before immediately dropping the kriss and taking a step back "such bloodlust" he muttered.</p><p>Before Ashrah could make a move to attack the samurai, she felt a faint poke on the center her of her back, moving as little as possible to look backwards she came face to face with her undefeated opponent.</p><p>"You heard him" she said quietly "stand down or I'll be forced to make you"</p><p>"Very well, I surrender" Ashrah responded in a defeated tone "but please return my weapon, without that holy blade I'm just a demon bound to the Netherrealm"</p><p>"That is not a holy weapon!" Kenshi said sternly "I only held it for a moment but was almost overcome with bloodlust" his hand twitched as he paused "this blade is cursed"</p><p>"No it can't be" Ashrah denied "I could feel my presence in this realm becoming unstable as I became more purified"</p><p>"The blade was probably feeding your delusion and bloodlust" replied Kenshi "you were becoming corrupted by the blade"</p><p>"The fact you abandoned Quan Chi shows that you are purifying yourself not the sword" said Mileena, releasing the demon "you and Sareena are both demons who want a second chance"</p><p>Ashrah felt overwhelmed both by the new information she had learn and by the encouraging words from the woman she had just tried to kill "what do I do know?" she asked, her voice empty.</p><p>"Come with us" Mileena answered, as if it was obvious.</p><p>Sareena, who had seen that the battle was over, came out into the open "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked cautiously.</p><p>"Yeah, I think so" answered Mileena before glaring at the sword at Kenshi's feet "but we have to take care of something first"</p><p>"Sareena, Ashrah do you know anywhere we could go to destroy this blade?" Kenshi asked lifting the blade with his telekinesis.</p><p>Sareena looked thoughtful for moment before answering "the only idea I have is tossing it into a pit of lava" she looked around for minute "I think there's one nearby"</p><p>The group of four soon arrived at the edge of a cliff over looking a lake of lava "Ashrah, do you want to do it?" Mileena asked calmly "this is your new start after all"</p><p>Ashrah held the kriss in her hand looking at it conflicted "I… I will leave the Netherrealm" she said determined, pulling her arm back she hurled the blade as hard as she could, the group watched as it span threw the air before plunging and sinking into the lava.</p><p>"Come on" spoke Mileena "I think its time leave"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, I have brought the latest chapter for this story out and I hop you all enjoy what I have written, do you think I handled the characters well.</p><p>As always feel free to leave any comments you may have regarding this chapter and where you think the story at large is going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Preparing for Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonya receives information on the Nethrrealm and everyone needs to get ready.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mileena let out a sigh of relief as the group of four stepped through the portal back into Earthrealm, only to immediately gag at the smell of Oni blood clinging to her.</p><p>Mileena turned to look at her companions, Sareena was looking at the ground and sending glances in Ashrah's direction, Ashrah was looking at everything around her, as if trying to commit it all to memory and Kenshi had walked away to speak with Raiden.</p><p>Knowing she had to inform Sonya how the mission went she walked over to the samurai and thunder god, "I'm going to go find Sonya" she said, drawing their attention "I'll see you later, Sareena, Ashrah, come with me"</p><p>Mileena could feel the stiff tension in the air as they marched through the military facility, she knew was receiving many odd stares as she continued down the hallway, likely wondering who the two women walking with her were.</p><p>As Mileena walked into the command center, she could see Sonya looking through some files, wanting to get the meeting over with so she could have a long shower, she cleared her throat drawing the major's attention.</p><p>"Mileena, you're back" Sonya exclaimed before glancing at Ashrah "am I correct in assuming the mission was a success?"</p><p>"Yes, it was" Mileena answered, knowing she had give details "we were walking through the Netherrealm for quite a while, eventually we came across Ashrah, who was being attacked by a servant of Quan Chi" Mileena paused for a moment to gesture to the white-clad woman, "Kenshi and I stepped in and took care of the Oni"</p><p>Sonya nodded looking her in the eyes "Thank you Mileena, you did good today" Mileena blushed under the praise, as the major looked away from her "I'd like to talk to the two of you in private if that's okay, Mileena you should hit the showers"</p><p>Mileena nodded and turned to leave "I want to go and talk to m-Lewis anyway"</p><p>As Mileena was leaving the room she saw Kenshi and Raiden approaching "Hello Mileena" the swordsman greeted "where are Sareena and Ashrah?"</p><p>"Sonya is talking to them now" Mileena answered before gesturing to her clothes "I'm going to go wash this off"</p><p>"We'll inform you about what we do next" Kenshi replied before stepping aside.</p><p>Raiden stayed silent through the brief exchange and watched as the hybrid leave.</p><p>"Is there something on your mind Lord Raiden?" the swordsman asked politely.</p><p>"She has changed greatly, hasn't she?" the thunder god asked rhetorically "I would find it difficult to imagine the daughter of Shao Kahn fighting along side Earthrealm"</p><p>"Sonya and I may have had a positive influence on her" he replied "but I believe she has always had a good heart and is now in an environment where it's being encouraged"</p><p>"Perhaps you are right"</p><p>Deciding that the conversation was finished, the two men entered the briefing room.</p><p>Sonya was sitting back on her chair and the two Netherrealm demons were standing in front of her awkwardly, the Major noticed their entrance and turned to face them.</p><p>"Raiden, Kenshi" she greeted calmly, with Ashrah looking at the thunder god in shock "Now, you were explaining the forces Quan Chi has"</p><p>"Y-yes" Sareena stuttered slightly "Quan Chi has many demons like the ones that invaded Earthrealm recently, they're mostly seen as disposable grunts in his eyes"</p><p>Sonya noted the information down before gesturing for her to continue "He has a few strong demons referred to as Oni, although it has been reduced down to three now"</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Sonya asked with a raised brow.</p><p>"I used to one of them before I left" Sareena answered, rubbing her arm nervously "and another member was killed when we went to find Ashrah"</p><p>"I assume you mean Drahmin" said Kenshi, connecting the dots.</p><p>"That's right, the only Oni remaining are Molock and…" she sighed "my sisters, Kia and Jakaata, that remain loyal to him"</p><p>"Mileena was able to fight Drahmin to a stand still" Kenshi added "are the other Oni on his level?"</p><p>"My sisters and I were around the same level, and Drahmin could beat all three of us" she answered, looking embarrassed at her lack of skill "Molock is stronger than him, but he's more of a beast than a fighter"</p><p>"And how does he handle the revenants?" Raiden asked, an expression of guilt on his features.</p><p>"Quan Chi normally keeps three revenants with him at all times, like bodyguards" Sareena replied "however with my defection and the death of Drahmin in such a short period of time, he might increase his guard"</p><p>"Yeah, that makes sense" Sonya muttered "would you have any idea who will be with him now?"</p><p>"No, he changes his guards frequently" the demon replied.</p><p>"And what about strongholds?"</p><p>"Quan Chi has a few fortresses scattered throughout the Netherrealm" she answered "I can point out ones he uses mostly, but I think there's some I don't know about"</p><p>Sonya stood up from her chair "Any information is better than none" she looked between the two women "do you think the two of you can map these out in any way?"</p><p>Finally feeling like she can contribute Ashrah answered "I know my way around that place very well, so I may know the surroundings of these fortresses"</p><hr/><p>Mileena felt incredibly uncomfortable as she rushed through the facility, she had a shower and was changed into the recovery clothes she had before, but she had forgotten that she didn't have another mask to slip on.</p><p>Scared of the looks she may be receiving, she kept her head down until she collided with someone she couldn't see coming.</p><p>Looking up, ready to apologize, she saw the woman she was looking for "Lewis?" she said surprised, before realizing what had just happened "I'm sorry are you okay" she reached out for the doctor's hand.</p><p>"I'm okay Mileena, I'm not made of glass" Lewis answered, taking the offered hand "I was just surprised" the woman quickly realized the distressed look on the hybrid's face "Mileena, are you okay?"</p><p>"I forgot that I didn't have another mask" she answered, trying to cover her face.</p><p>"Mileena, you don't have to hide your face with me" Lewis replied "come on let's get you some privacy" the doctor turned and lead Mileena to her room, the younger woman visibly relaxed as the door was shut behind them.</p><p>"Mileena, if you don't mind me asking" Lewis started calmly "why did you seem so tense earlier"</p><p>"My… my teeth were showing" she mumbled, barely loud enough for the doctor to hear "I don't want to be treated like a monster, but if people see the-"</p><p>"Mileena" Lewis interrupted "I don't think you're a monster, and do you know why" Mileena merely shook her head in response "it's because you're not a monster" Lewis watched as tears formed in the young woman's eyes "you are a strong, smart and kind girl, who doesn't deserve the bad things that have happened to her"</p><p>Mileena felt overwhelmed with the with encouragement before she simply rushed forward and grabbed Lewis in a firm hug, crying into her chest.</p><p>"It's okay to cry Mileena" Lewis cooed softly, stroking her damp hair "just let it out" the hybrid shook at her words and touch, Lewis smiled warmly at the girl in her arms "If it makes you feel better, I can get you some more masks to wear"</p><p>Mileena nodded, mumbling a "Thank you".</p><p>"Let's move on to a happier subject, shall we?" the doctor asked rhetorically, Mileena sat back with a confused expression on her face as Lewis pulled a large catalogue out from inside a bag on her hip "I want to know what kind of clothes I should get you"</p><hr/><p>"So we're in agreement then" said Sonya, looking around the room to her allies "with this information we can plan an attack on Quan Chi's main bases, for a month from now" releasing a long sigh, she looked at the two demon women "I guess you two can use this time to train and prepare"</p><p>"I will take them to the Sky Temple" Raiden announced "there Fujin and I can sever their ties to the Netherrealm and train them in the fighting styles that Liu Kang and Kung Lao specialise in, on the chance they are present"</p><p>"I request to continue training with Mileena for now" Kenshi added, drawing everyone's attention.</p><p>"May I ask why?" questioned a curious Sonya.</p><p>"I have been present every time she has tapped into her magic" Kenshi replied "she may not even realize, but used it again in the Netherrealm, I think I may be able to help her draw it out on command"</p><p>"Good point" Sonya smirked "well I guess we've all got plans now, I'll let you tell her about this arrangement then"</p><p>"Come with me" Raiden commanded, the two women approached him and trio disappeared in a bolt of lightning.</p><p>"I'll leave for now and let Mileena rest from the day we have had today" said the swordsman.</p><p>"Fair enough, I'll see you tomorrow Kenshi"</p><hr/><p>Mileena woke up the next morning with a minor headache, the amount of clothes and accessories Lewis had her look through yesterday had been dizzying to say the least, but at the very least she would have more to wear soon.</p><p>Looking at the table across her room she saw a disposable mask sitting on top of her most recently read book, she smiled remembering how Lewis had brought some to her and showed her how to put them on before leaving for the night, she was looking forward to the new masks her caretaker was going to give her later.</p><p>Deciding she'd stayed in bed long enough, she stood up and walked over to her temporary face covering and put it on, as she was securing it in place she heard a knock at her door, answering the noise she was surprised to come face to face with Kenshi.</p><p>"Good morning Mileena" he greeted.</p><p>"Morning…" she replied tiredly "why are here Kenshi?"</p><p>"I've come to inform you on the plan regarding the Netherrealm"</p><p>Upon hearing those words any exhaustion immediately disappeared "What's happening?"</p><p>"Sareena explained a lot about, Quan Chi's forces and what bases she knew of" Kenshi answered "we have month to prepare, during this time I'd like to train with you"</p><p>"I'll be in the training room in couple minutes" as soon as the words left her mouth, she rushed back into her room to grab her sai <em>'Kitana, I swear I'll save you!'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here you go everyone, the latest chapter of "Second Chance" as a birthday to me for you.</p><p>The next chapter will be the assault the Netherrealm fortress, so I hope you look forward to it.</p><p>As always I encourage everyone to comment your thoughts, what you like, what you dislike and what I need to improve in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>